Rhaeny's Chance
by kagekoTatamaki
Summary: Rhaenys Targaryen, is a child of magical blood. Not that many knew such things. Mayhaps it's time they did. Be careful world, this small dragon has very quick wit, and a consequence of seeing her own death was not caring to hold in what she thinks. Besides, she's living on borrowed time anyways. You only live once. Maybe if she's lucky, Rhaenys Targaryen will survive this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Fire and Ice which belongs to George R.R. Martin. This is purely fiction, definitely will have spoilers though, from the book. Read at your own risk. Hope your like chapter one! P.s I'm making Rhaeny's five and the sack of Kingslanding, should it happen it may not. She'll be seven.**

Rhaeny's Targaryen woke up with too much on her mind. For a child that is. One day waking up to memories that were not her own, memories because she was not that old yet. The way she sees it, she had two years to plan for the downfall of her house. All because of her father. Rhaeny's gave a derisive scoff. Then got up for the day, she had to make good on an old pack, but mother may not let me go as far as the north.

(Well,) Rhaeny's thought to herself, (time to go survive.)

Rhaeny's was only five years old, but knew she only lived to be seven. That means she had about two years to live. Rhaeny's toddled to her father's solar, where he was known to have breakfast. Mother would be breaking her fast with Aegon, her brother. Rhaeny's was excepted to be with her mother, instead she found herself in front of Ser Arthur Dayne.

"Papa?" Rhaeny's questioned, knowing she was correct. Ser Arthur Dayne gave me a grin and bowed to me, knocking on the door and informing her father who was behind the door. Ser Arthur then granted me entry with a flourishing bow, making me giggle. I straightened my back and marched in there with all the grace of a two-year-old, walking up to my father. Rhaegar Targaryen sat at his table, with Jon Connington. I repressed a scowl, knowing how this man has been thwarting my mother's efforts in kings landing. I wasn't supposed to know that, only my dreams showed me. I curtsied as well as a small child could, my father waving me in.

"Papa!" I yelled happily and ran to him. I seen out of the corner of my eye, Connington's hand twitched towards his sword, of course my father couldn't see it, but Ser Author did. I inwardly smirked, but as this wasn't the time for the coward, I moved on. I had to capture my father's attention right away. Otherwise I won't survive.

"Hello little Rhaeny's, how is my little dragon today?" Rhaegar asked while hugging me.

"Papa, I had a few bad dreams. I hav'ta tell you about them!" I said as quickly as I could. My father was very big in prophecy and visions. I just had to tell him like they were dreams. Connington scowled at me for taking up his "silver prince's" time with useless woman things.

"Isn't that something you should tell your mother, Rhaeny's?" asked Connington politely.

"Nope, the dreams are about dragons and snakes and lions and white stuff everywhere and super big dogs! With super big teeth, and these weird dogs with long sticks coming out their heads!" I said in awe, inwardly sure I had my father's attention. Sparing him a glance I knew I was right, he looked at me very carefully.

"Jon, we can finish our discussion at another time. I believe I need some time with my daughter." Father said carefully. Connington nodded his head politely, then got up and swept out of the room with no backwards glance. I noted he did not bow nor did he acknowledge me in the slightest.

"Alright Rhaeny's, tell me what you've seen." Said Rhaegar firmly. My face lost all playfulness. I was a dragon with a mission. To survive.

"We die." I said solemnly. Rhaegar sat back with a slightly disturbed look on his face. Knowing I had his attention I continued quietly, so he would listen.

"There will be a day where you run away with a winter rose of the north, and on that day, you sentence us to die. The stags the wolves and the eagles attack convincing the fish to side with them, because grandfather kills two wolves. An old one and his heir. At the end of the war the lion's switch sides and sack our nest. Killing me and momma. Aegon is saved by a spider, my half brother is saved by the wolf, his mother dying after birthing him. Grandfather dying from a lion meant to protect. You leave to battle the stag, you die. Uncle Viserys and my yet to be born aunt Daenerys are smuggled to the free city's where uncle Viserys goes insane." I told him as calmly as I could. Rhaegar's eyes went wide when I told him of our house's fall and stayed wide.

"Is there any good news?" Rhaegar asked wearily sitting back looking as if all the world had crashed down on his shoulders.

"My aunt Daenerys becomes the mother of dragons, and also known as the unburnt. My half brother comes back to life from the flames. Although that is a long time away." I told him just as wearily, although I had the grace to straighten my back. I folded under no pressure. The Martell saying flashing threw my mind, Unbowed unbent and unbroken.

"Must we let this pass?" Father asked sounding fragile. I laughed, half glaring. My father's head shot up.

"No. Although from what I've seen from you, you will let all of this pass. Sentimentality will stop you from knowing and doing what must be done. You'd sacrifice all of us if it meant you could remain a coward." I said angrily, my heart breaking. For my family.

"Then why tell me this?" My fa-Rhaegar asked coldly.

"Because I'd hoped I was wrong. I hoped Mother wouldn't be raped then spilt in half. I hoped I wouldn't die by being stabbed half a hundred times. I'd hoped we could save grandmother, and uncle Viserys from grandfather's insaneness. Save you." I stated stonily. Rhaegar looked at me eye's wide with alarm, and slightly horrified. Not only was all this information being given to him, but by his small child whom should not even know what rape is, little Rhaeny's has been dreaming of such destruction for who knew how long. Rhaegar fought the lump in his throat and swallowed. Looking away from his daughter's old eyes, guiltily.

"What must we do?" asked my father, quietly. I considered it a small victory that my father would at least listen.

"Send me to foster at Winterfell. Lord Rickard's ear is given to the maester there. He has southern ambitions. To foster a princess, whatever age I am is a great sign of trust to the north. If you are determined to have the winter rose, have a second wife. Our ancestors did it. I see no reason you can't. You'll have to appease the stag king. Mahaps with the female lion. Keep her as far from court as possible. Change Grand Maester Pycelle, have him sent to retire in old town, ask for a new grand maester. My dreams showed me he is the reason mother almost died during child birth. One last thing although this will be the hardest," Rhaeny's trailed off knowing her father's reaction. "HE must die. Before the realm is thrown into chaos." Father gave a violent shudder.

"Are you certain?" asked Rhaegar, imploringly.

"He is insane, He will be another reason for our houses downfall. If you do not, we die." I answered solemnly.

 **End of first Chapter let me know if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EEEEEPPPPPPP! SO I won't lie to you, I got a favorite within an hour of posting my story! So, I started writing the second Chapter right away! /_(,)_\ Thank you for your support! Even if you don't review, favoriting/alerting is just as good to me! OMG my stomach was in knots. Anyways Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Fire and Ice which belongs to George R.R. Martin. This is purely fiction, definitely will have spoilers though, from the book. Read at your own risk. P.s I'm making Rhaeny's five and the sack of Kingslanding, should it happen it may not. She'll be seven.**

 **Rhaegar I**

(Could it be? When she was born, I had thought I'd had Rhaenys Targaryen reborn.) Thought Rhaegar as he watched his daughter calmly eat her breakfast as if she hadn't just foretold the destruction of their household nor her parent's death. Her eerie gaze penetrating his heart.

(What if I was wrong, my daughter, Daenys The Dreamer Targaryen reborn. Not Rhaenys, but Daenys. Could this mean Magic was returning to our bloodline?) Rhaegar thought, then had to shake his own head to gather his thoughts.

(If Lord Aenar Targaryen hadn't listened to his daughter, they would have been killed in the Doom Of Valyria.) Thought Rhaegar, narrowing his eyes. He acknowledged Rhaenys once more.

"I will need some time to think." Rhaegar said solemnly.

"Aye, try not to take too long, father. The longer you take the less difference we will make. The less chance we will have to save our house." Rhaenys answered, nodding as if she had all the answers and knew this was coming. Rhaegar kept his uneasiness to himself, keeping on the face of the next ruler of Westeros instead of the worried confused prince he was. Rhaegar wondered if he truly tricked his daughter into believing such lies. He had no stone face. Simply pages from a book by Daenys The Dreamer, herself. Her visions, recorded were found in a book in the Targaryen library, called Signs and Portents, A book that was thought lost. Jon Connington came back into the room, Rhaegar schooled his face once again. It wouldn't do to let many know his daughter had such a gift, should she be right. Best to not let his father know, he's moods were becoming volatile. To know that his dornish smelling granddaughter was magical could be dangerous. Rhaegar would not risk a Daenys Reborn, Rhaenys was simply to valuable.

"My Prince, I had a strange run-in with Princess Rhaenys just now, in the corridor. It seems she was curious as to when I would return to Griffin's Roost." Jon mentioned, looking at me perplexed. As if he hadn't been here for too long. Rhaegar stifled a sigh.

"Try not to take offense to my daughter's question my Lord. Rhaenys was simply trying to point out that you have no wife, and bear no heirs. Should you somehow die, the Storm lands would be thrown into chaos. You've seen how lax my cousin is in ruling the Storm lands. He may even allow a war between the Stormlords, just to receive some form of entertainment." Rhaegar explained firmly. Rhaegar was always confused on why his oldest friend hadn't married yet. Rhaegar wrote it off as a mystery. Jon's light blue eyes shifted slightly, then Jon ran a hand threw his red hair.

"Aye, mayhaps I've been here too long my Prince." Jon answered paling slightly at the mere thought of such happening, while mentally cursing that, that oaf of a man was even related to his Silver Prince. As well as slightly disappointed that Rhaegar would defend that little dornish brat of his.

"Do you need help finding a wife?" asked Rhaegar probingly, beginning to think that his friend needed help in finding a wife, Elia was exceptional at such things.

"No, my prince. I was believing that I would try to find a wife here, in the Palace." Answered Jon, standing at attention beside the table that Rhaegar was breaking his fast on. In his solar.

"Perhaps a Storm bride would be easier?" Asked Rhaegar, confused.

"Aye, my Prince. I will make plans and let you know when I will be heading back." Jon replied stonily.

"Of course, let me know when the wedding is after you've found a bride worthy enough. I will do my best to make it to the wedding," Rhaegar answered standing up and giving Jon a light pat on the shoulder. "I'll do my best to make it." Rhaegar finished. Rhaegar turned away, not bothering to look at his friend's departure. Looking at his notes that he always had on his person, Rhaegar bit back another sigh. (It seems today would be a long day.) Rhaegar mused. Silently making plans to rummaged threw his family's history, and vowing to make another trip to Dragonstone. Hoping to find anything written by Daenys The Dreamer.

 **That's it for chapter two guys! A little look to see what Rhaegar thought of the situation. If you guys want a Jon Conning chapter let me know! Otherwise it'll be another Rhaenys. Hope this lived up to your expectations! Thank you for the Follows and Favorites! It really helped me crank this chapter out! Unfortunately, I probably won't be able to start the next chapter till next weekend! With love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Fire and Ice which belongs to George R.R. Martin. This is purely fiction, definitely will have spoilers though, from the book. Read at your own risk. P.s I'm making Rhaeny's five and the sack of Kingslanding, should it happen it may not. She'll be seven. To my reviewer, I'm very sad you were a guest because the only person I have to go back and fourth with this stuff is my husband, and he's a bigger fan of the movies. Anyways, I will have my answer for you at the bottom. There are also a few other changes I've made. They will also be at the bottom. Without further adu:**

Rhaenys II

As soon as Rhaenys left the room, she stumbled. Rhaenys knew exactly what it was, her visions. She'd hoped that it was a change for the better. Determined to see her visions change to better her family, Rhaenys knew she had to be very careful. When most people learn their fate, they rushed right into it. The only one who truly heeded such advice, was dead hundreds of years ago. Rhaenys didn't hold out much hope that her father would listen, but she certainly had a plan. Not every person in her family was foolish.

"Daughter!" Princess Elia Martell spoke firmly.

Rhaenys purple eye's widened, not realizing just how deep her thoughts had taken her. Then turned around with a wide smile on her face, looking up at her mother, as innocently as she could.

"Momma!" Rhaenys said happily, skipping towards her mother, who kept a very firm stare at Rhaenys.

"We missed you while me and your brother were breaking our fast." Elia said, hands on her hips, eyebrow raised.

"I was just mentioning a few things to father, that's all! I broke my fast with him." Rhaenys mentioned with a smile. Elia's eyes narrowed, then she grabbed me and hastily brought me to the gardens, where no one would be able to hear us. Least we notice them. Luckily mother was still cautious.

"What did you tell him Rhaenys?" mother whispered in my ear, crouching down to my level. Her long curly hair flowing within my reach. I was still considered a child, I figured why shouldn't I play with my mother's hair? I allowed the whim to pass, and hardened my heart.

"Only the most important things. We're running out of time. There's only so much two princess's can do Mother. I won't let you die." I told her fiercely.

"Rhaenys what have you done?" Elia whispered horrified. Only thinking of her goodfather, and his spies throughout the castle.

"I know what I am doing, mother." Rhaenys said harshly, mentally repeating the mantra

 _(Unbowed, Unbent and Unbroken.)_

"You must not get his attention, should he find out…" Elia whispered despairingly, beginning to cling to Rhaenys.

"I need someone's attention. These things I see, they will NOT come to pass." Rhaenys told her, eyes filling with tears, refusing to let them fall. Elia only clung to Rhaenys harder, remembering when she was told her child was having bad dreams, many servants just writing them off. How her daughter burst into Aegon's nursery room one day wielding a dagger, looking ready to take on a monster. How Elia had to calm her down and get the full story, piece together everything threw her daughters tears. How frantic Rhaenys was when no one believed her. Till she started spewing things she shouldn't know. About Baelor Breakwind, about how her brother Oberyn was fostered at sandstone, about his temporary exile. It was too much, Rhaenys knew too much for it to be a coincidence. Elia remembered the days of her franticly searching any history she could about such things, remembered the morning she was greeted by Rhaenys telling her, she would find her answer today. Find it she had, Elia was filled with too many emotions. Although Elia was a Martell threw and threw, teaching her daughter to harden herself,

" _Unbowed, Unbent and Unbroken."_ Rhaenys whispered firmly.

It was the mantra that got Elia threw her hard times and Elia hoped the mantra would help her daughter cope. It did, although a little more then Elia could have hoped for.

"Mother," Rhaenys whispered once more. Elia gave Rhaenys her full attention. "Carry me?" Rhaenys whispered giving into her visions, fainting. Elia quickly caught her errant daughter, sighing at her great burden. Wishing she had been cursed with anything else, while carrying Rhaenys back to her room.

-3 hours later-

" _ **Now**_ _**how would**_ _**like to make a few coins, and learn your future?**_ " Rhaenys felt herself ask, a man whom lived in flea bottom. That was the last thing Rhaenys had seen in her vision, before waking up. Rhaenys jumped out of bed, with more fury in her pumping heart then she'd known what to do with. No servants were near, so she started kicking the wall with her foot, so as not to hurt her toes.

" **That scoundrel! That… that BLOODY RUNT DARES TO TRY TO TAME A DRAGON?!"** Rhaenys mentally screamed. A small flash of madness crosses her eyes in a flash, but then it was gone. All that was left were two, cold amethyst eyes that almost vowed vengeance. With her thoughts slightly scattered, Rhaenys set off. Knowing in her heart exactly what she had to do. For a brief moment, a flash of guilt washed over Rhaenys, but was then squashed with an iron fist. Rhaenys chose her path. Rhaenys first found her mother, in Aegon's room. Elia gave Rhaenys her immediate attention.

"Changes are happening mother," Rhaenys told Elia, checking around to make sure there was no one else in the room, "I will be back in a few years' time. With much knowledge and skills on top of this." Rhaenys told Elia with finality in her voice. Elia nodded. Face betraying nothing.

"I have made a small change, but the way it's turning there's no telling if Father will make it worse. I will change this, but I need you to do a few things for me mother." Rhaenys said, this time with uncertainty. Elia's eyes became sharp, listening attentively.

"A betrothal must be made and a fostering as well. I will appear here," Rhaenys handed Elia a piece of paper, folded neatly. "Read this, do as much as you can on this list. I will be there in a years' time. You must not fail mother. For if you do, we will fall." Rhaenys finished, walking over kissing her beloved brother on his forehead, and briefly hugging her mother. Rhaenys then walked out of the room, her mother already burning the piece of paper, having memorized the instructions.

"Good luck my little dragon. May mother Rhoyner be with you." Elia said sadly

"May her blessed waters keep you safe." Rhaenys answered back, swallowing a lump in her throat. Rhaenys wished for nothing more then to turn back, but remembered the only useful piece of advice her grandfather told her.

-Small flashback-

"Do not look back, even if you _smell dornish_ , you'll not disgrace the Targaryen line. We are dragons. We do not retreat, we do not quiver. We take what we want in _**Fire and Blood.**_ " Aerys told her. Looking at Rhaenys with disgust. Finding her after a particularly bad vision.

It was a piece of advice she intended to use. Backhanded compliment or not.

"Rhaenys!" A servant yelled, just another hand maiden looking as if she could blend into that wall if she tried hard enough.

" _Princesses_ Rhaenys." Rhaenys told her with exasperation. Resisting shaking her head, but just barely. The servant looked dually chastised. I couldn't blame her, but if I hadn't corrected her, grandfather would have seen it as a slight to the royal family. _Dornish_ or not, it would be seen as some sort of rebellion in his crazed eyes.

"My apologies, Princess." The servant said looking for all the world a kicked puppy. Rhaenys sighed.

"You called me for a reason, yes?" Rhaenys asked stonily. The servants face flushed in embarrassment.

"Ah yes, Princess Rhaenys, the Queen Rhaella has summoned you. She is in the Godswood." The servant said quickly.

"Of course. Thank you… Varys." Rhaenys said as she passed the eunuch in disguise. Rhaenys shook her head slightly fondly, not that Varys could tell, as she heard a tittering laugh.

"I can never fool you Princess." Varys said as Rhaenys was disappearing behind a corner.

"Not from lack of trying." Rhaenys answered back. Having a legitimate reason to visit her grandmother. Rhaenys continued to walk threw many corridors, passing many gold cloaks. Useless as they were. Rhaenys arrived no more the perhaps ten minutes after receiving the message. Queen Rhaella, was having a berry tart of some kind, and seemed to have offered one to the God tree. Rhaenys wasn't surprised.

"Grandmother," Rhaenys called, warmth in her tone. After dipping into a quick curtsy, Rhaenys sat with her in front of the Godswood. "I'm glad to see you enjoying some peace." Rhaenys finished happily grabbing a berry tart as was offered to her.

"I was always grateful that you told me of the peace I'd find here. I may not believe in the Old Gods of the north, but their presents can't be denied." Queen Rhaella answered. Warm was her tone, tinged with a sadness. I nodded, happily giving thanks to the Old Gods, many say they have no power in the south, those people are wrong. The Godswood had a power. A power to scare my grandfather into silence, while also leaving my grandmother in peace. We enjoyed the silence for a few minutes, basking in the presence of the old Gods.

"Your grandfather was talking in his sleep last night again." Rhaella added. Rhaenys silently gulped, for her grandfather did not know it, but he was how she realized she was having visions. As he shared one with Rhaenys, by accident. A vision she hadn't seen yet.

"Oh?" Rhaenys asked with an air of detachment. Rhaella was having none of Rhaenys shit. Rhaella lightly smacked Rhaenys on the back of her head. Lightly enough to remind Rhaenys to whom she was addressing. "OW." Rhaenys whined rubbing the back of her head.

"Aye, child. I'll have you know, I don't like it," Rhaella said, "But I am proud of you. We haven't had such a fierce woman in our line for generations." Rhaella finished her stance screaming just how proud she was. Rhaenys eyes watered just a little.

"What was it he said Grandmother?" Rhaenys asked with no small amount of wonder.

"You would be the one to recover Blackfyre. As well as how you would need something for your trip to begin." Rhaella said. Shaking Rhaenys world view for a minute. Rhaenys visions hadn't told her that, not yet anyway. Rhaenys supposed she knew why her grandmother called her now.

"Here. Use it wisely," Rhaella took out a bigger pouch of coins that Rhaenys knew she would need for her journey. "I will handle your father and help your mother as best I can child." Rhaella said simply. Rhaella's faith showing in the questions she didn't ask, and the pride in her lilac eyes.

"I will come back with an army Grandmother. I WILL keep us all safe." Rhaenys vowed. Rhaella just nodded giving her consent. With Rhaella's blessing Rhaenys got up, to move quickly. She had a mission to complete, before she was trapped in the capital. Rhaenys walked quickly to her room, and packed a few small clothes, knowing she would have to buy more regular ones, her clothes much too fine for any servant. Luckily Rhaenys had no guards on her today. Unusual but very lucky. Rhaenys moves quickly threw the castle. It was nearing sunset by the time she'd made it to the docks. The she found him. The man Rhaenys had seen in her vision.

"Hello Davos." Rhaenys said quietly.

Davos turned around quickly, looking at Rhaenys with suspicious eyes.

Rhaenys grinned at him.

"Do I know ya lass?" Davos asked.

"No, but you and I will be great friends." Rhaenys said, happily.

"What's yur name, lass?" Davos asked, not believing anything Rhaenys said. If anything, he looked at her as if she were crazy. It only made Rhaenys grinned more. She almost laughed.

"You can call me Nettles." Rhaenys answered. _**"Now**_ _**how would**_ _**you like to make a few coins, and learn your future?**_ "

 **That brings an end to Chapter 3! :D**

 **To my reviewer, Rhaenys is doing her best with what she is given. As shown in this chapter, she doesnt have all the answers. Many, Yes, but not all.**

 **Rhaenys may have made her point to Rhaegar but Rhaegar isn't king. So there is no guarantee that Pycelle is gone. Same as with the Pyromancers guild, Rhaegar is a Prince. Areys, in the end did totally believe that his son would try to steal the crown from him and ursurp his place. So there's that. Viserys has already been born, which Jamie got accepted into the Kingsgaurd at the tourney celebrating Viserys birth, not sure where you read that it was at Harrenhal. (Also the rest of your suggestions, while they rocked, that would also give away quiet a bit of what I have planned. Sorry, but I can't do that.) Sorry for the wait everyone! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Fire and Ice which belongs to George R.R. Martin. This is purely fiction, definitely will have spoilers though, from the book. Read at your own risk. P.s I'm making Rhaeny's five and the sack of Kingslanding, should it happen it may not. She'll be seven. Here you'll see a few more changes Rhaenys makes, because of her visions/knowledge/need to help. Everything has consequences and here is where you'll see those differences.**

 **Rhaella I**

Rhaella, coolly, watched at her son. As Rhaegar paced in her room angrily, Rhaella was sipping her flavored water. Her purple eyes alert for any danger her son could poses. Although Rhaella's sworn shield was right outside her door, a few steps away Rhaella knew if he heard any kind of commotion, he would come barreling threw the door. As fierce as a lion. Although her son had never dared to treat her with any kind of disrespect, nor had Aerys till the madness struck. Her son had many signs of madness, like her husband. In Rhaella's heart she'd wanted nothing more then to turn a blind eye to her baby's madness, she would not. Finally, Rhaegar plopped ungracefully into his own chair. Rhaella's tense shoulders relaxed the slightest of margins.

"Mother, your telling me Rhaenys has left, with no warning, no money and no protection? Although I would love to believe you, I find it sounds far more like she's been kidnapped." Rhaegar said doubtfully.

"Perhaps, son, Rhaenys knew something we did not." Rhaella said, unimpressed.

Rhaegar scowled angrily, Rhaella noting the change in his posture. Taking another sip of her water, waiting to see just what her son will do.

"Thank you for telling me mother." Rhaegar said, standing as if this meeting of theirs were over. Rhaella felt a flash of amusement, then smushed such feelings under her royal slippers. It wouldn't due to have Rhaegar suspect anything.

"Sit down Rhaegar. There are many things to discuss tonight." Rhaella commanded. Steel in her eyes daring Rhaegar to try and get out of this. Rhaegar gave his mother a surprised look while he hesitantly sat down. Rhaella, again, felt a flash of something unbecoming. Victory, and although sweet and glad she could taste such things again, Rhaella had to, once again, ruthlessly crush such unbecoming feelings under her slipper. Composing herself for the talk that would need soft manipulation skills.

"There are a few things that must be sorted. Up to and including fostering and marriage." Rhaella said in no uncertain terms.

"Mother, Rhaenys is just five name days old, Aegon younger than that. Surely, it's too early to speak of such things. Besides Rhaenys is gone. I couldn't send her to foster if I had wanted to." Rhaegar said dismissively, although his eyes flashed with unfathomable rage, and was crushed just as quickly as Rhaella's feelings. Except Rhaella caught his feelings a second before he could hide them. Rhaella's eyes narrowed.

"Wrong, son. Your father and I were betrothed at my birth. If anything, you've taken much to long. Everything will become sorted in time but decisions must be made." Rhaella pressed.

"Aegon and Rhaenys are not so different in age as you and father." Rhaegar mentioned, annoyance in his gaze.

Rhaella felt a flash of her own rage pass threw her feeble body. Almost feeling as if her body could not contain such rage. _(My family is full of fools)_ Rhaella inwardly despaired, doing her best to composed herself.

"There are many other kingdoms that would love a Targaryen Princess," Rhaella noted out loud trying again, "many eligible children, with girls that could be playmates for young Rhaenys." Rhaella said finally raining in her anger, taking a sip of her water. Rhaegar's eyes narrowed, not used to his mother questioning his decisions.

"Aye, mother. Your right. Do you have any suggestions?" Rhaegar questioned, airily. As if to ask out of politeness as opposed to actually hearing, but it was a start.

"I'm glad you asked son. I've been doing much research. First is the Reach, it has an heir. A young Wilas Tyrell. The Tyrells have many female cousins running around so Rhaenys would not wish for a playmate. Although the Tyrells owe us much loyalty, as they were elevated to such a position as Lords of the reach by the Targaryen's. Next is the Westerlands, which have an heir in the dwarf son Tyrion Lannister. I have it on good authority that he is smart, as smart as his father even if he is young. It would bring the Westerlands back into the fold to be given Rhaenys. It may even placate Tywin Lannister. The Riverlands also have an heir, I believe his name is Edmure Tully. Along with two sisters, potential playmates. The Vale has an heir in a young Elbert Arryen, although personally I believe a little too old for young Rhaenys. No known female cousins. The Vale has also been much to themselves. Dorne although having many female cousins for Rhaenys, they also will have dornish blood on the throne. The Iron Islands have always kept to themselves, and are more likely to rebel then settle down with what I have heard of they're newest Greayjoy sitting in the Seastone chair. Which leaves the North. There are three potential male Starks, as well if rumors should be believed one female Stark, left as playmate." Rhaella finished.

"Dorne, I agree, will be fine as Elia will be queen. The Tyrells, last I checked are very loyal. I have a very good plan to placate Tywin Lannister. Our cousins rule the Stormlands, and are making very good ties to the Vale. That laves the North with three potential suitors?" Rhaegar asked his mother with more interest. Rhaella could tell that her son just needed a small push.

"Yes, there are three potential suitors, and one sister. Perhaps little Rhaenys will bring the northern kingdom into the fold, a way to unite the North with the south. It is something that's never been done before. Although that's not to say we haven't tried." Rhaella mentioned. Rhaegar's eyes snapped to attention.

"What do you mean mother? I have been reading up on Targaryen history, and have not come across any such information." Rhaegar asked pensively.

"Ah yes, I'm sure it was rewritten somewhere. The pack of fire and ice. It was during the Dance of Dragons. House Targaryen needed an alliance with house Stark, so we promised them a princess. Although house Stark never did get their Princess, they did get many other rewards. Including a lessening of taxes that was still in the works until Tywin made an increase in the Norths taxes. As far as I know they haven't uttered a single word about the increase. In fact, it was our breaking of the Pact that allowed them to retain a more independent state without repercussions. Although they also did not ask to keep they're kingly titles as the Dornish did, which went a long way in allowing them to retain such independence." Rhaella mused allowed. Rhaegar's interest was now plain to see.

"Mother, is the north truly so independent? They are still of Westeros, they answer to the Targaryens, right?" Rhaegar asked warily.

"In all technicality son, everyone owes us they're allegiance. Ties of this sort only last if the people respect you, or fear you. So far only four of the seven kingdoms truly have a reason to wish to keep us on the throne, we rule one, your lady wife is princess to another, your cousin rules over another. Then there is the Reach, but they have yet to make a bid for the throne. We have no more dragon's son, we have known this for a long time. We are simply waiting for the rest of the kingdoms to realize such things. Then we will be seeing whom is truly loyal, and at this point your father has made us no allies but Dorne with his spiting of Tywin. Even then I am not so sure he made the right choice. Tywin was made hand for many years for a reason, he is ruthless." Rhaella said. Much melancholy in her voice.

Rhaegar paled at such thoughts. Rebels not even crossing his already trouble filled mind. His mother was right, with the Iron Islands there was only so much time before they rebelled again. All their rule needed was a reason for the other kingdoms to rise in rebellion as well. Rhaegar's eyes narrowed in determination. If Rhaenys was correct about House Targaryen's downfall, Rhaegar will need as many soldiers as he can get.

"Alright mother. You win, gather as much information as you can. If our hold is only thread thin, we need to make it thicker. We need more allies." Rhaegar said, determinedly. Standing with purpose, he walked away. Rhaella took a longer sip of her flavored water, enjoying the sweet flavor. Her eye's closed in pleasure she heard as her door opened. Rhaella's sworn shield poking his head threw the door.

"Seems as if you made some headway your grace." He said, his green eye's positively gleaming. Rhaella looked up and smiled radiantly at him.

"Aye, Gerion, it would seem that at least one dragon is open to having common sense knocked into his brain. It helps that little Rhaenys had given Rhaegar the news, like I asked her too, of my family's downfall. Perhaps there is hope for us yet." Rhaella said satisfied with how this conversation went so smoothly. Gerion grinned again at Rhaella.

"What should I tell Tywin, your Grace?" Gerion questioned with a scheming smile.

"Well what you've heard, of course Gerion, that Rhaegar has been speaking with me for his children to marry outside the family, as he did, and how he was assuring the queen that he had a very promising way to placate the Lannister Lion of the Rock. It would simply take time." Rhaella answered back mockingly sweet. Gerion Lannister simply laughed loudly. His blond curly hair bouncing, and his eyes gleaming as he satisfactorily went back to his guard duty to his Lady. Happy with the knowledge that he is finally one upping his brother, while making better connections in Kingslanding then Lord Tywin himself.

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Surprise! Gerion Lannister LIVES! Mwahaha! Yes, it will be explained in due time. (.I) Before I get haters, should I for this, I am mentioning again how I said at the beginning of this story it was fantasy, there will be some book spoilers, an I will tell you when they pop up. Till then this is the way I would like them to go. I hope you liked it! Merry Christmas! Happy/Merry whatever you celebrate/don't celebrate! I wanted to get this out and I did, Much love!**

 **(PS I love Rhaella. That is all.)**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Fire and Ice which belongs to George R.R. Martin. This is purely fiction, definitely will have spoilers though, from the book. Read at your own risk. P.s I'm making Rhaeny's five and the sack of Kingslanding, should it happen it may not. She'll be seven. To my reviewers, your responses will be at the bottom.**

 **P.S.! remember last chapter Rhaenys mentioned changing her name to Nettles.**

 **Rhaenys/Nettles III**

Nettles woke with a start, a flash of glowing purple eyes and words on the tip of her tongue. Instructions that, try as she might, she cannot hear. It was always frustrating, Nettles could remember every vision with perfect clarity, but when it came to this dream, all Nettles could remember were flashes of purple, water, a feminine clear cruel face, a brutal male with small horns atop his head and the prettiest light blue eyes she'd ever seen, a smug smile, graced both of their faces. Both of them waiting for something. What, young Nettles knew not, but she would do her damnedest to work it out. There was a small wiggle out of the corner of young Nettles eyes, she withheld a sigh, and tried to lay back down without grabbing his attention. Although it seemed young Nettles had no luck tonight. Dark glowing green eyes rested on her spot, and the form wiggled closer, still staying a respectful distance from her.

"My Lady, is everything well?" asked a gruffy scratchy voice. It would seem the boy was as tired as Rhaenys was.

"Nettles. Here I am NO lady." Rhaenys/Nettles whispered back, silently face palming herself.

"Nettles, are you well?" Asked the voice again, a little exasperation in his voice this time.

"Aye, fine. The time is almost upon us. Soon I will be meeting exactly who has been giving me such visions. I have a feeling they aren't friendly, Sir." Nettles whispered back, trying to run her hand threw her short hair. Nettles cut it close cropped to her head. She looked the part of a small boy. Although glad that for now she need not worry for tangled hair, she felt ridiculous at the thought and just stopped herself from snorting. _(Aye, that's all I needed to worry about, tangled hair. The horror.)_

Green eyes glowed at her, Nettles rolled her eyes. Nettles was surprised that her grandmother had pulled one on her. Imagine how surprised she was when, she was accepting the beating she was bound to get, her own fault for getting lost in her own thoughts, that none other than Sir Jamie Lannister appeared at her side and she finds that he was just as good with a dagger he as with a sword. While at first slightly angry at her grandmother, Nettles, as always, felt a surge of gratitude that such a capable young man was with her today. Even if the only recognizable thing was his green eyes. His hair died, perhaps with ink, a good move considering there were no baths on board a ship.

 **Flashback-Nettles first day aboard a ship, owned by the prince of the Narrow Sea-**

Nettles finagled her way on board a ship, offering free labor and a few coins to take her where she was going. There wasn't any need to let anyone know she'd had a few of the bigger coins, stashed away on her person.

"Hello, me name's Mor. I'll be your director. If you run out of things to do, come to me." Said Mors, straight forward, and firm. I instantly took a liking to him, and nodded my head. Mors showed me the part of the ship the crew slept in, and told me that I would be swabbing the floor in here. Nettles was shown the cleaning mop and accompanying bucket.

"These two things'll be your best friends by the end of this journey, I'm told you wanted to go one way, is that the truth of it?" Mors asked sternly.

Nettles nodded again, unwilling to give herself away incase her grandmother couldn't stall her father. Mors gave a grunt in acknowledgement.

"You're not the only one we've picked up today that needed a ride, offered free labor as well. Looks like you'll have yourself a working buddy," Mors give a general direction of another person, tall with inky black hair. Nettle gave it not another thought, and went to begin her chores. Nettles grabbed the mop and the bucket. As Nettles mopped up the deck, moving from below to above, she got lost in her thoughts. Her dreams had been coming with more frequency, and although she could hardly remember what happens, she knew it was important. Nettles gently bumped into something sturdy, and was jolted out of her thoughts roughly, by a hand gripping her shoulder. Nettles big purple eyes, seemed to get bigger as her gaze followed the hand, connected to an arm, connected to a neck (Which was extremely dirty, makes sense as there were no baths aboard a ship) Thought Nettles as she suppressed a hysterical giggle, which connected to one of the plainest men she'd ever laid eyes upon.

"Oi, Ye bumped into me lad." Snarled the man, which brought attention to his teeth, somehow very sharp.

"Srry," Muttered Nettles, doing her best to dumb down her words, so as not to be suspicious. Also making a vague gesture to the mop in her hand. "Was cl'nen sir." Nettles mumbled towards the ground.

"Are ye dull, lad? New here and already pickin' fights." Said the man as he brought out a small knife, bringing it towards Nettles face. Although he was looking for any kind of fear, he would find none. Just empty cold eyes. The man was taken slightly aback, and was about to double his efforts to make the newbie shake, when a dagger was pointed at his own neck. The man froze.

"Maybe you should let the _boy,_ get back to work, right?" Asked a voice that Nettles would recognize anywhere. Purple eyes landed on a young man, with hair an inky black, and eyes a cat green. Where there was once a cold, numb feeling, there was now a flash of pure anger. Which was neatly buried. Nettles was let go, and grabbed her mop, willing to relocate away from this. Even if she was saved by someone who wasn't supposed to be here and Nettles would forever deny the flash of relief and gratefulness that filled her being. For now, she would keep her distance, even if she could feel the stare of protectiveness radiating from Jamie Lannister's gaze.

 **End of flashback**

It was almost dawn anyways, Nettles stood, folding her thin blanket, and went to start the day, soon they would be near Braavos. Nettles wished to have most, if not all of her chores done. It had been at least a week since Rhaenys had left the capital. Rhaenys knew she would have to return to Westeros soon, although maybe not for another few months. Today, Nettles and Jamie would land in Braavos, then their real adventure begins. Nettles looked over the sea, her eyes gave a glow of their own, almost as if answering an unknown call.

 **A/N OMG so it's been killing me to get this one out to you. I have been dying to answer your reviews! I know I'm not late, as technically I can update every month, but I feel so bad, because I want to get a new one out weekly, but that can't happen. D: Although schooling will no longer be a factor, as I am done with my schooling!**

 **IMPORTANT! I feel that I jumped into this story, with out any background. Although I give hints, I've decided to make a side story, to explain where Rhaeny's get her magic from. And a few other things that I can't find anywhere to put in this story. You can find it as** **Helpful guide the Rhaenys Chance.** **You can find it by clicking my name or just running into it.**

 **:D Sorry, on to reviews!**

 **In the way I saw you guys, from top to bottom, as there were many guest reviews.**

 **Guest 1:**

 **Rhaella for sure has a reason. It'll become very clear, but please remember, Rhaegar is NOT very trusted, and for very good reason. So, her is not told everything, or in this case anything. As you can see Rhaella did, in fact, sneak a guard with her granddaughter. I do hope this helps your view on Rhaella. She has quite a few tricks up her sleeve.**

 **Guest 2**

 **Thank you for giving me that! I went back to the site, and found I was indeed wrong. You were correct, that Jamie was risen to Kingsgaurd at the tourney in Harrenhal, but for now I need him so he became a Kingsgaurd early. I have mentioned that Rhaenys is a few years older, although not much. She is five in this story and in the books, she was I believe two. Thank you for clearing that up for me!**

 **Fury074**

 **You are correct! Sorry for my over enthusiasm, once the clock strikes two, I'm writing out of my butt. I was also very excited because I haven't read many fanfic's with Gerion in them, and for him to teach Tyrion tricks as a dwarf, he probably had dark humor, and I like dark humor.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Fire and Ice which belongs to George R.R. Martin. This is purely fiction.**

 **P.s. Read the A/N at the bottom, very important.**

Rickard Stark I

 **Rickard Stark**

 **I wish to speak of a possible fostering alliance with you, involving my lovely granddaughter. Please answer with your interest.**

 **Signed Rhaella Targaryen, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms**

Rickard couldn't believe his eyes. He had this letter for a while now, and he still couldn't believe it. Of course, he's already sent word to Lord Arryn and Lord Tully. Having to maybe make adjustments to any plans. To have a Princess in the North has been unheard of. Rickard was still for possibly removing the current Targaryen line and replacing them with an unhostile take over, but possibly having two links to the Royal bloodline would be amazing. This fostering had much potential, but with as much potential it had for good, there was just as much potential for it to fail. If this child had the same madness in her that seemed to be in her grandfather, Well let's just say that Rickard wanted none of that for his sons. Although if it was ordered, by the queen no less, then truly there was no choice. Rickard could also see the dangers of this fostering, particularly for his current alliance. If the others thought he was playing both sides, it could spell disaster for his family. Lyanna's betrothal to Robert would make her Queen, should the plan go through, but here was another option for the Pack of Fire and Ice, presented to him. Not only that, but if the Princess stayed within the north, her family could not retaliate should anything go wrong, with the plan. Rickard's eyes narrowed with apprehension, thinking of all the different ways this could go wrong, and how it could go right.

Maester Walys entered the room, with unhurried steps, holding what could only some kind of news. Rickard held an unassuming pose.

"Lord Stark, I have news that comes with the stamp of house Arryn and the stamp of house Tully. Possibly news of the betrothal, and how young Eddard is doing." Maester Walys said, handing the unopened letters to Lord Rickard, and stood waiting. Rickard raised an eye brow in silent question. "Do you perhaps have an answer for the Queen? If so, I can send it now." Answered the maester.

"You'll have your answer, I believe by the end of this day. I will send someone to retrieve you when I have it." Answered Rickard. The Maester nodded his head, and left the room swiftly, having already said his peace about it. Rickard reached for the letter from house Arryn first.

 **Lord Rickard Stark**

 **Congratulations, from what I hear you'll soon be making a trip down south. Do write more often, perhaps we could see each other. Happy sails, my friend. P.s. Eddard misses you with all of his heart.**

 **Lord Jon Arryn**

Rickard grimaced, reading between the lines.

 _Lord Rickard Stark_

 _Congratulations, from what I hear you'll soon be making a trip down south._ _ **(I know you have no choice in this)**_ _Do write more often, perhaps we could see each other._ _ **(send a raven when you leave, we need to speak of this change in person, soon.)**_ _Happy sails, my friend. P.s. Eddard misses you with all of his heart._ _ **(Let me know when you leave and meet me at the port in hearts home)**_

Rickard felt slight relief, as that could have gone much worse, with his ally. Then Rickard reached for the other letter, knowing the River Lord could be as Prickly as the Late Lord Frey.

 **Lord Stark**

 **Our children are old enough, Catelyn has already begun her womanly time. How much longer would you like to wait for an heir? I have been hearing some unfortunate rumors about young Brandon Stark, and his wild ways, perhaps we should reopen the negotiations. I am having a portrait of my daughter sent, so your son can see his future betrothed. As long as our agreement stands, barring your son doing something dishonorable, then I care not for much else.**

 **Lord Paramount of The Trident Hoster Tully.**

Rickard cringed at Hoster's blunt letter. Rickard knew Brandon was getting slightly out of hand, but for rumors to reach Hoster Tully? Rickard could only sigh at his son's wolf's blood coming out as strong as it has. Rickard decided to call Brandon back, it was high time that boy learned to rule the North as a Stark. As well as to end his rebellious fling with Barbrey, before he could end up with a few grand snows running around. Writing a quick letter to all three of the important people, as well as a letter to Lord Manderly, as he would be needing a ship full of trust worthy northern men to take him to Kingslanding, in one month. Plenty of time to recall his wild son, and remind him of his duty, as well as to wait for this portrait of his betrothed. Rickard grimaced, hopefully she is as pretty as Lord Hoster says, else he will have one very angry Lord Paramount at his door. Rickard finished penning two replies, one to her grace the queen, to let her know that he will leave in one month's time, and another to Hoster, mentioning the marriage can happen in a few months to let his son get used to ruling the north. That if Hoster wished to reopen negotiations it was up to him, but to figure it out quickly, as he will be leaving in a month's time to pick up an important passenger.

 **(A/N I really want to get on with the plot, so I will be adding what's going on with Rhaella, so I can get on with what Rhaeny's is up to.)**

 **Rhaella**

Rhaella was in a huge room, filled with the two occupants she'd always hoped were a dream.

 _(It's too grand, they're too beautiful. It's too much.)_ Were always Rhaella's thoughts when she dreamt about it. But she was always proven wrong.

"Hello again, _tala hen Valyria_. I see you've kept up your part of the bargain, and as you see, we've kept ours. You've prayed for dārilaros, and now dārilaros comes," (The beautiful female gestured to Rhaella's stomach, which had a small bump hardly noticeable), "Even your valzȳrys has left you alone, why you don't kill scum is beyond us," (The woman finished shook her head sorrowfully, as if dealing with a child as opposed to a woman, although with how much older this deity is, Rhaella would be surprised if she were treated any other way.)

"Aye, in the days of uēpa Valyria, your husband would face trial for his mistreatment of you. The woman of house Targaryen held more magic in their blood then their male counterpart, after all. It was widely known." Answered the male, who sat with somewhat of an authority aura. His pure white hair doing nothing to make him look old, nor mar his beauty. His deep glowing cerulean blue eyes held a knowledge that she once wished to learn, but no longer. The price too high.

"We did not call you here, to speak of your foolishness _tala hen Valyria,_ but to warn you. Your husband will try to take his rights again, soon. If he does, you will lose dārilaros. You must not let him. It is time you left his side. Meet our chosen at the place you call Dragonstone. She will meet you in two months' time, a week before the Head Winter sorcerer comes to retrieve her. The pact must be followed, The kings of Winter call for the curse, unknowingly right now, on the Targaryen dynasty. For your foolish ancestors' decisions, you pay for them tenfold. As well as your spawn is planning on trying to keep our chosen under his thumb, by offering his son in her stead. This cannot come to be. Should it, we will strike him down. Now, leave soon _tala hen Valyria._ I will not have patients for a second offense." The tall man said coldly. There was steal in his eyes, Rhaella knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind a second time, to save her foolish brother, nor her son. Rhaella bowed to both the Mother and Father of different religions, and woke. With new information and a cold feeling of foreboding in her heart, Rhaella Targaryen, Queen of the Andals, and of first man, wept for her foolish family. One was for the madness in her brother, one for her anserine son, who wished to fly far to close to the sun, not realizing just how badly he would get burned.

 **A/N:**

 **I will most likely have angry readers about the age of the people.**

 **(Please remember if you don't believe this would happen, it was written in the books by George R.R. Martin, that Jamie and Cersei had slept in the same bed from a young age, and had sexual relations a little before their mom died at about age 7, since she had to separate them. They also would wander around the lions, kept in lion cages by their grandfather, and dared each other to go further into the cage till Cersei herself touched one.)** **NO, My STORY WILL NOT HAVE SEXUAL RELATIONS FOR YOUNG CHILDREN** **all I am pointing out is that the age for all of these characters kinda violates my mind, so** **WILL BE CHANGING MORE AGES.** **Here are the ages as of right now:**

 **Benjen age 3**

 **Rhaenys age 5**

 **Eddard age 12**

 **Lyanna age 10**

 **Brandon age 16**

 **Catelyn age 15**

 **Robert age 14**

 **Rhaegar age 20**

 **Elia age 23**

 **I've tried to keep their age as close to the story as I could but still make it believable(ish) and it killed me, but to keep it as close to the story as possible it's what has to be done.**

 **Translator Valyrian to English.**

 **valzȳrys: Husband**

 **dārilaros: Prince/Princess**

 **Uēpa ānogar: Old blood**

 **tala hen Valyria: daughter of Valyria**

 **Thank you for your continued support!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Fire and Ice which belongs to George R.R. Martin. This is purely fiction.**

 **Jamie I**

Olive eye lids squeezed shut, a small body wiggling in spots across her little area, Jamie knew exactly what it was. The Princess was having a nightmare again. Jamie scowled at the brat, for that's all she could be, a small brat with near no troubles, causing problems in the royal family. Although Jamie couldn't truly be too mad, his own sister was as daring and as trouble making as well. The difference between his beloved twin and this small brat, was that Cersei was smart enough to never get caught, where as this creature needed the help of the queen. Jamie let out a put-upon sigh, and went to reach out, to shake his charge. Although instead of touching the princess leg, he was treated to her wide-eyed look of horror, and her bolting straight up. If this hadn't happened almost every night this week, Jamie would be concerned. Instead he was just annoyed. Rhaeny's lavender colored eyes searched out Jamie's own glowing emerald eyes. Jamie tried to reassure her, but her terror intensified, then Rhaeny's slammed an indifferent look on her face, collecting herself. Jamie did his level best to ignore the flash of annoyance that struck him, since he should care little for his charge. The only one who mattered was his twin, who cared that the Princess, who he has done nothing but protected, looked at him as if he were nothing but a monster. As if he were the center of her nightmares. Not Sir Jamie Lannister, the future best knight in all of Westeros.

"My Lady, we arrive in Bravos in another hour, perhaps you could get a little more rest?" Questioned Jamie, softly. As if talking to a cornered animal. Rhaeny's just nodded her head, her hair curling around her ears, softly bouncing in the morning light.

 _(She truly must be tired, she didn't even berate me for calling her My Lady.)_ Jamie thought amused. He sat up, so Rhaeny's could see that Jamie would watch over her, although Jamie was unsure if this would comfort her or give her worse nightmares.

"Do not touch me." Rhaeny's cautioned Jamie, not cold enough for it to be an order given in anger, as his beloved twin would, but almost as if a suggestion. No threat detected in her voice, Jamie nodded. As if she were telling him not to walk alone in the dark. As opposed to spitting the order. Jamie almost snorted aloud, the thought of Rhaeny's protecting Jamie by simply not touching her preposterous. Rhaeny's laid back down, laying against the wooden wall, as if to watch him. Rhaeny's eyes shut for the next half hour, till she started falling back into her nightmare. Jamie once again scowled, not wanting to go against simple orders, but also not wishing to watch this small creature wrestle with her demons again. Rhaeny's arm stretched out, almost as if reaching for Jamie. Jamie grinned in amusement, _(It's as if fate has brought us to this point Princess, as if begging me to wake you.)_ Jamie moved his ankle right by Rhaeny's hand, all she had to do was stretch a little more… **As if sensing his ankle, Rhaeny's snatched it**. Then all Jamie knew leaning against the wooden wall, and felt as if he were dragged under a heavy flow, and try with all his might to fight, he could not win the opponent. As it hadn't human flesh at all that he could strike. It was as monstrous as the ocean, pulling him under the waves.

 **Jamie was in a room with Elia and Rhaenys.**

" _I'm so sorry little one, forgive me.." Whispered Elia as she smothered little Rhaeny's with a pillow._

" _Your Grace, NO!" Yelled Jamie as he jumped at them, hoping to save the Princess, but he was unable to get a grip, his hands simply passed through them both. He had to stand there and watch as his future queen killed her child._

 **The mountain entered the bedroom, Rheany's bedroom, from the window, Lorch following behind him. Jamie couldn't make out any words, even though Elia must have been screaming at them, she was brutally raped in front of Jamie, and there was nothing young Jamie could do to help. Lorch walked up to Rhaeny's small corpse and stabbed her what must have been half a hundred times. Jamie jumped into another room where he was standing in front of his king.**

" _Bring me your fathers head Jamie," said the King, calmly. "He is nothing but a traitor." Aery's finished. Another man walked in, this one Jamie didn't recognize, and he couldn't hear anything else all he could do was watch as he slaughtered the man, he didn't know, then turn around and sunk his sword into King Aery's as the "King" screamed and tried to crawl away from Jamie, bleeding heavily. Jamie thrusted his sword into the King, once more. Then, with a dawning look of horrified realization, Jamie looked into the stairwell, where the mountain was bringing down the corpses of Lady Elia, the shattered head of baby Aegon, and the mutilated corpse of the little Princess Rhaeny's. Jamie didn't hear what the men told him, in this dream although they tried to communicate something. Both men left, Jamie looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He tiredly sat on the blasted throne of Swords, head in his hands, staring at the family he failed to save. Then a teenager burst through the doors, a Dire wolf standard on his armor and stared at Jamie as if he were the worst scum in the world._

 **Jamie felt his world shift once again, pulling him out of this hell he inadvertently gotten himself into.**

"I told you not to touch me Jamie Lannister." Rhaeny's voice burst threw his head like a lance aimed incorrectly. He could hear her amusement. Jamie waited for the flash of anger that usually followed him when he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have. All he felt was relief at hearing the small Princess's voice.

"My Lady, as I recall, you touched me." Jamie said nonchalantly. As if he didn't feel immense relief that he hadn't failed the Royal family. Jamie looked upon his charge, her purple gaze was subdued, but there was a small smile on her lips. As if I were in on her secret, or as if she were keeping one from me…

 _(It had to be just a dream… right?)_ Jamie asked himself, glowing emerald eyes studied the Princess, giving a silent question. Rhaeny's sighed, in exasperation.

"We have arrived Sir, it's time to head out. We'll have time to talk on the road. First, we'll need to stop at the Iron Bank, buy a small boat, along with a carriage and some strong horses to carry us and the little Dingy." Rhaeny's said, standing tall, and proud. Collecting her small bag with purpose. You'd almost never notice the small bags under her eyes. Jamie just nodded, knowing that he would get the truth out of his charge, she was always known to be bluntly honest, you just had to know the right questions to ask. Rhaenys was very crafty. He always admired both of those traits about the child, most of the time he ignored his admiration. Today, apparently, was not the day. Jamie quickly stood, shaking off his unease and grabbing his dagger, and hidden sword. He needed nothing else at his side really. He followed his small charge, finally seeing her for the first time. She was always plagued by nightmares, and left the relative safety of her home. To go on some wild adventure. Jamie grinned, realizing for the first time in his life, he was excited for this adventure, as his father always denied him the rights to see the other free cities. As well as his twin, for all of her courage, anger, and general resemblance of the sun… She always denied running away with Jamie, saying how Jamie, himself, was crazy for wanting the life of a sellsword, the adventure. But here was the tiny Princess, giving him almost exactly what he begged his twin for, without even knowing. Staring at the city, beneath her cloak with a look he was sure he'd worn when facing Sir Arthur Dayne, a fierceness in her eyes and determination in her body language. Jamie was about to grin in excitement, until the nightmare he had reminded him that he dares not forget the point of him being complacent right now. Answers, for last night and preferably this whole adventure, if he were being honest. He wondered just what the Queen had in mind when she sent him.

 **Rhaeny's IV**

Rhaenys watched Jamie very closely, as he made a path towards the Iron bank of Bravos. He had only seen part of his future. Rhaenys could only feel pity, she has witnessed much of Jamie's tragic life in her dreams. For although she should feel betrayal, she knew her grandfather had to die. He only got worse the longer he stayed alive. Rhaeny's just hoped this time around, he was killed sooner. Rhaeny's straightened her back, as they approached the Iron Bank. Rhaenys held out a hand to stop Jamie from following her. This part was, unfortunately, something she had to do herself.

"I will be back soon enough Sir. Please wait here, the Iron Bank does not approve of weapons coming into the bank with anyone," Rhaenys looked at Jamie from his feet to his head, "And you yourself, are probably considered deadly, weapon or no." Rhaeny's finished in a tone that broke no arguments, of course if given the chance Jamie Lannister would absolutely have argued. Except young Rhaeny's was already walking away.

 **-Inside the Iron Bank-**

Walking into the Iron bank would have been intimidating if Rhaenys hadn't lived in a castle all of her life. As it stood, she was not impressed and just wanted to get this over with. Rhaeny's knew she was on a time crunch.

"Princess Rhaenys, I presume?" Asked a very well-dressed man, wearing a silky red top, and matching pair of silky trousers that were black. Rhaenys raised an eye brow at the blatant use of her house colors, but took no offense. Men get offended by stupid things such as colors. Rhaenys withheld a snort and nodded regally, just as her grandmother showed her.

"And I presume everything is ready, just as Grandmother Rhaella asked?" Rhaenys asked, making sure her tone held nothing but bland undertones, suggesting that she was not impressed by being here, as opposed to being shown to her order.

"Of course, Princess, we just had a few questions." Replied the man smoothly.

"Yes, Grandmother mentioned paying you upfront. I have the required amount that was agreed upon with me. Along with the paper that has the agreement, with our banker." Replied Rhaenys, making sure she sounded as if she were very board. A very important part of their ruse.

"Of course, Princess, it seems everything is in order, but if you would like a few more things thrown in, it will cost just a bit extra." Replied the banker/sales man. Rhaenys narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh? Just what was it that my grandmother forgot?" Rhaenys asked, her tone becoming a tad cynical.

"It seems the great queen of Westeros forgot to ask us to hire a sailor, and perhaps a bit of protection." Finished the Banker soothingly, the smooth over any rough edges that his wording may have made. Rhaenys glared at him coldly.

"My grandmother, had the sailor and protection detail travel with me. Fortunately, all I will need is everything that was agreed upon." Rhaenys answered with confidence, once again holding up the agreed upon paper. The Banker's eyes darted to somewhere behind her, and nodded quickly.

"Of course, Princess. This way, I will escort you to your Banker, Garin." The bank answered as he leisurely walked down a few hall ways. Rhaenys walked, looking as if she effortlessly kept up with him. Finally, they entered a sun room, full of food. The man in the sun room was on the shorter side, but not fat, very sturdy. His hair was in a high ponytail, with purple serious eyes. He immediately stood up.

"Princess! I see life at sea treated you well," Garin turned toward the banker that wasted Rhaenys time. "Thank you for showing the Princess to my room. Please bring us some food Zalyne, I'm sure she is hungry." Requested Garin. Zalyne looked like he would protest, but all Garin had to so was narrow his eyes, and off went Zalyne.

Rhaenys smirked, _(leave it to good ol' Garin.)_

"Princess, I apologize for Zalyne, he is quite… intent on becoming a regular bank. He thought swindling you would have been his chance in. Your grandmother offered something else in her letter?" Fished Garin, Rhaenys held up her hand in a "wait a second" gesture. Her eyes pointedly went to the door, then the painting, on his wall. It was of a great ocean, and coming out of the ocean was a womanly form, a nurturing smile on her face, her arms open as if in an effort to hug you.

"Yes yes. I brought my grandmothers paper, as requested. As it turns out, you were correct in me finding a personal sailor, "Zalyne" tried to swindle me out of more money." Rhaenys said offering the paper to Garin. Garin took the paper and read it, his face slowly draining of all color. He nodded efficiently, and stood quickly, pacing the room but unable so speak his mind freely.

"Perhaps after lunch, we could go look at my purchases?" Asked Rhaenys innocently, her eyes wide. Garin's eyes gave her a look, then he nodded decisively.

"A wonderful idea, Princess. Your Grandmother and Mother have told me much about you." Replied Garin, retaking his seat and relaxing. Just then Zalyne walked in with two others following him, a small feast brought for the Princess and the Targaryen's personal banker.

"Garin, I have a sworn shield right outside, would you mind if we take this meal in the gardens, so he can eat as well?" Asked Rhaenys, a small almost unnoticeable smirk on her face.

"Of course, Princess! I would be delighted to! I haven't had an outing in ages, and it would be a shame if your sworn shield missed lunch." Garin said jovially. He gave Zalyne a look and stood walking over to Rhaenys to offer her a hand. Rhaenys daintily took the hand and stood deliberately slowly, so as to purposely annoy Zalyne. It was working. Garin turned his head slightly so only the Princess could see his sharp grin and eye roll. Rhaenys didn't dignify it with a response. Garin made sure to tuck the small slip of paper into his trousers. On it, if one looked closely enough, you could make out faint delicate writing, but you wouldn't be able to make out what exactly it said. Distraction no longer needed, Rhaenys stood fully and almost glided out of the sun room. Rhaenys walked right to the garden, as if she had been to the Iron Bank many times before, and knew the route by heart. Garin, right behind her, looked amused, while Zalyne looked annoyed. The two others just followed happily, not trying to crawl up the food chain. They were happy in their small service jobs. Finally, Rhaenys made it to the table and sat primly on a chair. Picking out one of the paid cooks/what ever else they did, Rhaenys politely asked them to tell her sworn shield she was in the garden with food, and to please show him the way. The servant gave her a beaming smile and agreed, running to carry out the Princess request. Zalyne stood at attention beside the other server, incase he was needed for anything else. Garin dismissed them both with a nod. Then turned his eyes intently to young Rhaenys.

"It's his wife who does it," Rhaenys answered folding her hands into her lap, knowing they had a small margin of time where they would be left alone. "He was happy just serving, but she wanted more money and threatened to leave him if he doesn't succeed. Tomorrow night she hires the sorrowful men, the next night, you die of a knife wound slashing your neck. Mother Rhoyne wishes for you to live. Tonight, go to the sorrowful men first, tell them her name. That she will arrive tomorrow, they will handle the rest from there. You still have much to do for the mother. Your job is unfinished." Rhaenys said, just as Sir Jamie Lannister walked into the gardens with Zalyne. Looking rather annoyed, if the narrowed emerald eyes were anything to go by. Rhaenys waved, as if Jamie couldn't see her. He rolled his eyes, and plopped, as that was the only way Rhaenys could describe it, into his seat. Looking at the spread he reached for the apple tarts first.

"Shouldn't you eat your lunch first?" Rhaenys asked amused. Jamie almost pouted.

"The beauty of being an adult is eating what ever you want, with out someone nagging you about it." Jamie replied slyly taking a bite of the tart. Rhaenys giggled, while getting served a bit of roast duck herself.

"After your done eating, your purchases should be out front, my assistant has been in charge of that." Garin mentioned, motioning to Zalyne. Zalyne puffed out his chest, nodding.

"It was an honor." Zalyne replied.

"We thank you for your service," Rhaenys replied, carefully. Of course, this only made Zalyne prouder. "After Garin retires, in a few years, we will ask for you to be our new banker. Garin is getting on in years." Rhaenys slyly flickered her eyes to see the man's reaction. As she predicted, he was merely honored greatly by my comments.

"I will work hard Princess," Zalyne bowed deeper then he had this morning. Rhaenys nodded gracefully, meaningfully. Although it all went over Zalyne's head. "As soon as your finished your finished, I would love to show you your purchases." Zalyne finished. Rhaenys nodded in answer.

 **Two hours later**

Rhaenys and Jamie were settled on a pair of horses, a young man with plain brown hair and honey brown eyes, having just had a quick lesson in driving a carriage, behind both Jamie and Rhaenys. Rhaenys looked back at the young man with a grin.

"Alright boys, in two days' time, we'll reach the river that we take all the way down till I say. Be ready, this adventure is just the beginning. Traveling here from Kingslanding has got nothing on this." Rhaenys said with a sharp grin, much too happy with this adventure. Both men stared at Rhaenys, one with excitement, one with dread, but both equally determined to stay with the small girl.

 **End, man this one almost wrote itself. Do you guys like having two people per chapter? I feel like we're so much further. This chapter is bigger then usual too. If you have any question go ahead and ask, I can't promise straight answers, I am trying not to give too much away. But I can try and give roundabout answers, and vague. I'm alright at those. Read and review, or favorite or like! or just bookmark it and check on it every now and then whatevs, just enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Fire and Ice which belongs to George R.R. Martin. This is purely fiction.**

 **Rough timeline here, Rhaenys and Jamie took two weeks to reach Essos. (great weather, who woulda thought :D) Plus another two weeks of travel to get where they're going. Now on to Rickard :)**

 **(Two days before Rickard leaves to white harbor, in his Sun room.)**

 **Rickard**

"Well, how are your duties feeling on your shoulders, son?" Rickard asked, his brilliant stormy colored eyes assessing his son closely.

"Fine father. Why must you leave again?" Asked Brandon, his own gray eyes dulling in the morning sun.

"I am retrieving an honored guest; this is why you have been called back. As well as to look at the portrait of your betrothed, and to get you away from your distraction." Rickard finished disdainfully. Brandon seemed to rally himself, straitening his posture, to add a few intimidating inches although he was still no match for Lord Rickard's height.

"Her name, father, is Lady Barbrey. If all goes well, you'll see that we Northman need to marry northern woman. This Caitlyn wouldn't last a summer out here, let alone a winter." Brandon spat viciously, his eyes still a dull grey whether there is a reason for fire or not. Rickard shook his head; his son was a fool. The other Lords putting ideas in his head, hoping to change their Liege Lord's mind through his son. The fools. Whether the Lords of the North wished to see it or not, the North was stagnant, it needed growth. Winter was coming, a winter not seen for thousands of years. Rickard needed the North as strong as it could be. Stronger then it was in the past, with the help of the south Rickard was positive that they would get through it. Rickard coolly regarded his first born. Brandon had his arms crossed, as if he were some child, pouting. There was a spark of defiance in his eyes, that almost made Rickard rub his temple to fight an oncoming headache. The people called his defiance "Wolf's blood," from house Stark's sigil, rumors started by his deceased wife. Rickard called it stupidity. Rickard waved for his maester to bring it in. Tired already of trying with his oldest. Having already dealt with Lyanna earlier.

"I've been told you have yet to see the portrait of your betrothed, despite my asking you to." Rickard said indifferently. As if it were no never mind to him, to show his son that rebel or not, Rickard would have his way. Rickard was the Lord of Winterfell, not Brandon. Brandon resentfully sneered, but said nothing. Rickard didn't roll his eyes, but it was a close thing. Maester Waylays finally appeared with the portrait. Giving the blasted thing to Brandon. Rickard was eyeing Brandon's reaction closely. At first, he was eyeing it with disinterest, then slowly, there was a change. A lighting to his grey eyes, that no longer looked as dull. Brandon's eyes started roving over the Lady's figure, then stared at her face. He was no longer as against this betrothal as he once was. Hoster had done it. Rickard sat back in his chair, in his sun room, with slight relief. An almost unnoticeable untensing in his shoulders.

"You will be riding off to meet her on my return. It will take me one month to get there, and one month to return. You and Lyanna will learn how to get a welcoming ready. I will be returning with the Princess Rhaenys, and very likely your brother Eddard." Rickard told Brandon directly. Feeling no need to mince his words. Brandon had a flash of jealousy in his eyes, Rickard made no mention of it. Maybe Brandon will take his responsibilities to the North seriously if his old unknowing rival came back. Especially having traveled to the Eryie and back, traveling Westeros was something Brandon had wanted to do since his tenth name day, although Lord Rickard told him that his responsibility was to the North, so he would Foster in the North. His brother would make strong connections in the south that they would make stronger through marriage. Not that his children had any clue, Rickard gave his oldest a once over again. Brandon was still pouting. Rickard shook his head, hoping that his second son inherited some sense. There was a knock at the door, Rickard allowed his two other children to enter, having told them to come to his sun room at this time. Lyanna had angrily plopped down into a chair, arms crossed. His son young Benjen toddled happily into the room, following his sister. As much as Rickard would like to keep his youngest son out of Southern affairs, he couldn't. The Princess was a mere two-name days older then young Benjen. More then likely young Benjen would be the Princess's playmate. As well as Lyanna, before she will be wedded to the Stormlord. Lyanna's stormy grey eyes glared at Rickard. Rickard once again with held a sigh, and decided to try and get his household in order.

"Thank you for joining us, Lyanna, Benjen. I've called you here to inform you of an important guest coming here. The Princess Rhaenys Targaryen. Very likely with her own Kingsgaurd or some kind of solider with her. She will need companionship," Here Rickard glared at Lyanna who was glaring right back, "You will be polite, and do what ever it is five-year old's do. If I get wind that you've, in any way, hurt that child's feelings…" Rickard let his children sweat a little bit, although none lost their angry looks. Just paled slightly. "Lyanna I will ship you off to Storms end to learn how to be the lady OF the Stormlands." Here Lyanna looked horrified. Good. "And you." Rickard said while looking at Brandon. "I will replace you as heir. Eddard will take your place if need be." Brandon lost all color. "I will not have the Targaryen kingdom come down upon the North because of two stubborn children who can't be polite to save their life. So instead, maybe you will listen for your interests." Rickard finished frankly. The Starks ruled with a calm head, and ruthlessly if need be. His deceased wife went easy on his children and spoiled them. Rickard would not let them mess this up. House Stark has been waiting for a Targaryen Princess that was promised to them for generations.

"I leave in the morning; Old Nan will be teaching you how to prepare the house. The Maester will watch over and guide you. Good Luck." Rickard dismissed his children.

 **With Rhaenys:**

Rhaenys sighed, knowing both her mother and grandmother would disapprove, but sighing anyways. Her purple eye's sharpening on her recent protector. Sir Jamie was, as has been common on the road, fighting off two bandits. It was very boring, I could tell he, himself, was board. Simply going threw the motions with the lesser skilled men. I kept a vague expression myself, when he'd finally offed the annoying men. The tall young man, with inky black hair and bright green eyes walked back with a cocky swag to his step. I huffed, amused, as my uncle would have done the same thing. Emerald eyes caught the huff and stared at Rhaenys, unimpressed. Rhaenys gave him an impish smile, hiding her nerves with bravado. The way her uncle taught her. She was the sun itself, as well as a dragon. She had no need to be nervous. In the end, Rhaenys knew it was time to explain what exactly was going on. The river was a few hours away. The small group made better time than Rhaenys had thought. Sir Jamie's eyes never left her, as Rhaenys sat upon her spot on the carriage. Rhaenys gave him a small, conceding nod. He would get his answers today. Sir Jamie pulled his horse right up beside Rhaenys, not looking at her, but letting the young princess know he was here. Rhaenys valiantly fought off the stinging in her eyes. Not a lot of comfort given in her young life. Just adults wanting answers. She smiled bitterly.

"My Grandmother didn't wish to marry my grandfather, did you know? She had begged her father to change his mind, as he wasn't forced to marry his sister. He had a choice. Grandmother pleaded with the men in her life. Her grandfather, her father even her mother. Her grandfather couldn't help her, so he held her, and introduced her to religion. Her father simply shrugged off her "Whims"," Rhaenys said with a spiteful tone. The two men surrounding her quietly marveled at this small creature so full of spite. They stayed quiet waiting to see what this had to do with anything. "Rhaella own mother laughed when Rhaella pleaded with her to stop this marriage. Telling Rhaella that being a king changes man. Maybe at the beginning of his reign her mother could have helped, but now, she would have to learn to live in a man's world. Bitterly leaving her daughter in her tears. So Rhaella did the only thing she could do, she went back to her father, he was the only one that offered any kind of answer. Rhaella began to worship this god that she knew nothing about. Hope fervently that he would give her answers. One day she was visited by a man in her dreams. He was beautiful, long Targaryen silvery white hair, and eye's as dark blue as the night sky.

"Why do you pray so fervently, Riña?" asked the man.

"I need answers, and I can't seem to find any." Rhaella said bitterly, believing this to be nothing more than a dream. Rhaella stared the man down. The man looked nothing more then amused. His ancient gaze softening slightly.

"Answers are costly thing, I'm not sure you wish to pay such a price." Answered the ancient being.

"I will pay any price necessary as long as I get the answers I desire." Answered Rhaella staring down this ancient being that she was sure wasn't real.

"You will get your answers Riña, but not until the price can be paid. I will let you know when the price is paid. My name is Dārōñe. That is the name you will use for your nightly prayer's. Do not disappoint me."

Through out this story, Rhaenys hadn't looked at either of her companions. Just stared ahead, eye's a light purple, dulling as if watching the story unfold with her eye's open. Her company, silently worried, the man driving the horses more so then Sir Jamie. Rhaenys continued, not registering their growing anxiety.

"Well, Grandmother woke remembering the dream, and prayed nightly to Dārōñe, not wishing to disappoint, even if she was sure he was a dream. Even after marrying my grandfather, after the death of her beloved family and the eventual start of her own. Rhaella noticing small changes within herself over time. Sharper eye's, a sweltering room, no longer bothering her. She knew it was her ancient being, looking out for her. Although, as her children came, Rhaella became nervous. She promised a price to her ancient being, whom she was sure was real. With all of her changes, and her small knowledge coming to her. Not the huge amount that was promised, but she was sure she hadn't paid any price yet. Dārōñe had yet to tell her of any debt being collected. Her young boy, Rhaegar, growing into such a fine young man, Rhaella was sure he would be the price. That night she prayed to Dārōñe, that her son not be the price. That night, Rhaella was blessed with another meeting. This time when Dārōñe had appeared before Rhaella, he was not as amused.

"Riña, had I wished for a male to your line, I would have met with your grandfather. The woman of the Targaryen line are the ones filled with magic. It was forgotten, when your family had an all-out war, because a male was born first, and your family had been living in this land of different men so long you believed their word was law. I want nothing to do with your sons. They have such a small amount of magic in them that cultivating them would be a waste. So do not disturb me again with such nonsense." Dārōñe said firmly. He then banished Rhaella, giving her much to think about. As of now she only had one son, Dārōñe had blessed her with the knowledge that she would have another son. And perhaps a daughter. After loosing so many children, this is what kept Rhaella sane from the grief of loosing so many children. The promise of one more son, and a daughter. Well, along came Viserys, then me. I was told at my birth my grandmother cried, in happiness. Really it was with fear. On the night before my third name day, my grandmother fell asleep, only to awaken yet again in Dārōñe domain. There she was meet by two people, one was the dragon god, Dārōñe. The other was a beautiful dark brown woman, with deep blue curly hair, and onyx eye's that had a cruel hard look in them, and a smirk on her heart shaped face. She was told one thing, by both of the large beings in her dream:

" **Ondoso ñuha dārōñe, aōha lentor iksin gifted se kustikāne hen ābrar,** **sīr ñuha people kostagon thrive istin aril."** said the female. **(By my grace, your family was gifted the strength of life, so my people can thrive once again)**

" **Ondoso ñuha dārōñe, aōha lentor iksin granted se knowledge hen safety. Sīr kosti istin arlī ondor ōregon ondoso Perzys Ānogār"** Said Dārōñe **(By my grace, your family was granted the knowledge of safety. So we may once again reign by fire and blood.)**

" **Ñuha kosh's brōzi iksis Rhaenys Targaryen. Se gēlȳn iksis addemmagon."** Both beings said at the same time. **(My champion's name is Rhaenys Targaryen. The debt has been paid.)**

Before Rhaella could ask what that meant, my screams woke everyone in the royal wing.

After that, well…" Rhaenys stared at Jaime, her focus back, as the small group arrived at the small river that would take them to their destination.

"And we are to just believe you, my Lady?" asked the young man, eye's looking away to hide the skeptical look he knew was all over his face. Completely missing Rhaenys sharp, amused grin.

"Of course, not Davos, let me show you." Rhaenys replied as she stood, a smirk on her face, as her short curly hair started softly whipping around in a non-existent wind, and the purple in her eye's started glowing. Rhaenys raised a hand towards to water.

" **Sīmonagon, se dohaeragon nyke isse se brōzi hen muña**." Rhaenys called out, water rose and followed her hand, quick as a whip, lifting the small dingy and bringing it to the very edge of the water, and gently setting it down. Rhaenys, having to sit down, wiped a sheen of sweat off of her forehead and let out an almost comical dramatic sigh of relief. Then, with a quick look at both of the young men with her, roared with laughter. The dropped jaws to much for her.

"Well, Sir's, I hope, I have your belief. Because in a few hours, our lives will depend on your compliance." Rhaenys laughed out, as she stood to walk over to the dingy. Both men stood as one, one getting off of the horse, the other off of the cart that carried the dingy. Awed emerald green eyes staring at Rhaenys, and fearful brown eyes, staring down the river.

 **Sīmonagon, se dohaeragon nyke isse se brōzi hen muña** -Rise, and help me in the name of the mother.

 **Se gēlȳn iksis addemmagon – The debt is paid.**

 **Dārōñe – Royal (coolest name I found for the Targaryen god)**

 **Riña- Child**

 **A/N omg guys! Sorry for taking so long to update. I got into a car crash, a week before my wedding, got married, and moved into an apartment, as well as found a part time job! Finally settled down enough for me to type this, and my screen cracked. *face palms* Thankfully I found this awesome place called UbreakIfix (Literally what it's called! Dope place) that fixed it for cheap. Here is the update! All thanks to UbreakIfix XD I'm glad we get to see this part of Rhaella! From here on, it'll mostly be Rhaenys point of view, with the odd, person mixed in every chapter. If you guys want to know more about the female goddess, read the A helpful guide to Rhaenys chance! I'll be back soon!**


End file.
